


The Children of Mischief

by OVLRD_Loki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OVLRD_Loki/pseuds/OVLRD_Loki
Summary: Hit with a spell, the Avengers have to learn how to deal with a now young Loki.They didn't expect to find out just why the young God strayed down such a dark path.
Relationships: Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	The Children of Mischief

Loki looks young. His face is rounder, just slightly so. His body is lithe, not quite as muscular, not quite as tall. 

It probably has something to do with magic, or maybe not. You can never be too sure with Loki involved.

Loki doesn’t talk much. He rolls his eyes frequently as he listens to Thor explain the situation. It goes a bit like, “ _Blah blah blah,_ crazy witch Amora, _something something_ powerful spell, _blah blah_ teenage angst Loki”.

The process doesn’t matter, because the result is the same. Loki is a teenager. And what the fuck does that even _imply?_

* * *

“Amora isn’t a powerful sorceress, a spell like this would put a great strain on her. I imagine it’ll unfold and break by itself eventually. No need for worries”.

It’s the first thing out of Loki’s mouth, and it’s so aggravatingly _Loki_ that it’s both comforting and terrifying. Thor, ever the supportive brother, agrees with his statement.

“Okay, cool and all, but what the fuck do we do in the mean time?”. Which is a really good question.

They try to arrest Loki. They word it in another way, say that it's _preventive detention_ or some other bullshit, but they put him in custody. Loki looks confused, intrigued, and Just slightly amused. It unsettles them.

Turns out, Loki doesn’t remember anything from his age up, and he eventually asks why they’re incarcerating him. Thor has to sit down and explain what he did. To which Loki bursts out laughing and says, “Why would I do that? By the Norns brother, you know that would be a waste of my time!”.

And then Loki realizes Thor isn’t joking when they play him a video of the attack of New York. Loki shuts up, eyes wide and unfocused. He asks Thor to leave. Thor does. Thor tells them that Loki could escape the cell whenever he wanted.

They know this. They pretend like they don’t care.

* * *

Loki appears in the lounge at the Avenger’s tower one day, watching Sherlock on the T.V. They just sit down and watch it with him.

Loki asks about Asgard a week into the spell. Thor tells him they’re the only survivors. Thor doesn’t tell him that Loki isn’t Asgardian.

Loki figures it out a week later.

It’s difficult to see Loki so lost. He seems even more young as the days trickle by. It surprises them all when Loki asks about his children. It nearly knocks them down when Thor looks to the ground and apologizes. It almost kills them when Loki hangs his head and starts crying.

“You were a father?” It’s Bruce who asks one day, staring at Loki as the young god dangles his leg over the edge of the tower terrace, a favorite spot of his. Thor watches them with a low head. The rest of the Avengers are close by, pretending not to listen but doing a piss poor job at it.

Loki takes a second to respond, but what he says piques their interest. “I was a mother, actually”. A pause, and then. “Thor told me I become a father too, but…” And then more silence. Bruce asks something once more, and Loki seems to break at the question. “What happened to your children?”.

Loki starts crying. He almost falls off the edge when he slumps forward. Bruce holds him back, eyes wide as he pictures the young god a splat on the ground. They’re tense as he keeps on crying, uncaring that he almost fell to his death. Thor takes him to a room, and they don’t come out for days.

* * *

“I’m the God of Mischief, of Lies, of Chaos, and Fire”.

They turn silent as Loki speaks. He’s laying on the sofa, head on Thor’s lap wearing sweatpants and a black long-sleeved shirt. “Many centuries ago, a sorceress came to Asgard. She wanted to speak to the Allfather, claimed it was a matter of urgency. Odin let her into the palace, and she left merely hours later, never to return. Ever since that day, Odin never once again looked me in the eyes”.

* * *

It was written in the scripts of time that Asgard would experience Ragnarök. It was both the beginning and the end. Some Allfathers never fought against it. Others set their lives to find a stop to it. Odin was one of the many who sought out it’s end. A haggard sorceress visited once. She spoke of the bringer of Ragnarök _._ “A monster can only give birth to monsters. One walks among your halls, disguised as an Aesir. The time will come when his children will bring Ragnarök. And you will all meet your end” _._

_Loki had his first child the following year. Sleipnir became Odin’s steed in time._

Ragnarök did not come by the hand of Loki’s children. It came from his own.

* * *

“I know not if they still breathe, if they still remember me…”.

Thor looks guiltier each passing second. Loki’s eyes are glazed over. He doesn’t speak again for the remainder of the day.

"Hey point break, c’mere for a second”.

Thor is greeted by serious faces and he knows what it’s about immediately.

“Friends, I-”.

"So, I’m going to take a wild guess and say that Loki hasn’t been bonkers his entire life, and that it may have something to do with your piece of shit father”. Thor remains silent. He just looks down.

“So big guy, care to explain? Because it sounds to me that you’re not so innocent yourself in this whole situation”. Thor clenches his fists.

“I did what had to be done”.

Thor avoids them all like the plague for days. Loki drags himself around with dark circles under his eyes. He lost all 6 of his children, was told that his father hated him, that he turned to be a villain, cost his mother’s death, and ended Asgard in less than a month. To say he was doing poorly would be the greatest underestimation of all time.

* * *

“My brother’s children are still alive”.

The announcement keeps them silent for several moments, when Steve Rogers breaks the silence.

“How do we get them?”.

They tell Loki they’ll be gone on a mission. Bruce is the only one to stay. Loki knows they’re lying. He doesn’t care.

A week later, Loki turns into an adult. He tries to flee, but Bruce asks him to stay. He does.

* * *

They all return a month later.

Six figures accompany them. The first is a horse. Tall and long, eight-legged. He carries a girl with white and black hair on his back. One green eye and another red. One half of her skin decaying and the other glowing with life. A massive wolf walks besides her, piercing red eyes a beautiful contrast on black fur. He carries two children atop him, both blond haired and green eyed, with identical, twin faces. A beautiful white, black, and green serpent with red eyes is wrapped around them.

When Loki sees them, he runs towards them, and holds each in a tight embrace that ends in tears and bittersweet smiles.

Loki gets a house in the corners of the world, in a hidden pocket of reality, deep in the forests and the cold. He raises his children as he once promised he would. He loves them as they deserve to be loved. He gives them what he always yearned for. A family. A home.

* * *

Loki becomes an Avenger. An honorary one, as SHIELD and the world counsel aren't overly fond of him. With time, so do his children. Once they master the arcane arts, of course.

The God of Mischief never once creates chaos again, for he is appeased and finally at peace.

* * *

He never said he would stop creating mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files collecting dust for so long. But finally, it's complete. *screams into the void*


End file.
